Fort Frolic
Fort Frolic is the seventh level of BioShock. The initial objective of this level is simply to walk across a large entry hall to a door leading to a second bathysphere, which will take Jack to Hephaestus. However, access is restricted by Sander Cohen, an egocentric, demented artist and musician who has trapped the player in Fort Frolic and has disabled radio communication with Atlas and Andrew Ryan. History Every society, even one at the bottom of the Atlantic ocean, needs a place to unwind. A place where adults can indulge themselves, be it a couple of drinks, shopping, trying their luck in a casino or simply having some 'company'. In Rapture this place was none other than Fort Frolic. It featured everything the citizens of Rapture could want from it. From the fine arts such as music and theater to the more salacious distractions such as strip clubs and gambling. And since it was also a shopping destination, it featured many boutiques selling goods from the most luxurious clothing to the finest tobacco. Sander Cohen, a "real lunatic, dyed in the wool psychopath," controls everything that happens in Fort Frolic and is omnipotent here. He's all-knowing, all-seeing and all-powerful, to the point where he can discern precise emotions in the residents' facial features. Scattered throughout Fort Frolic are examples of his artwork: Splicers brutally murdered, coated in what appears to be plaster, and posed in various positions (Jack is able to whack these statues with the Wrench, and upon impact will produce blood stains. However, it should be noted that any statues that appear as Little Sisters do not bleed, and make a rocky sound when hit. From this, it can be speculated that these are actual statues rather than little girls. It is understandable why Cohen would not use real girls, as it would necessitate him getting one away from a Big Daddy). Atrium The Hub of Fort Frolic. Still advertising the lost pleasures of Rapture, it is a hollow reminder of what it was. Many of the entrances to the rest of Fort Frolic are either closed or destroyed. It is here that Jack will build Cohen's distorted masterpiece: the Quadtych. The Atrium is divided into two sections: the Lower Atrium and the Upper Atrium. Lower Atrium The Lower Atrium is only a shadow of what it once was, most of it shut-off or inaccessible to Jack. However, the Lower Atrium still offers the Southern Lounge. Around the corner one may see two bathrooms, and in the men's room one can see some of Sander Cohen's "Human art". The Cocktail Lounge once served as a place where the nightclubbers of Rapture could unwind and have a drink. Nearby sat a series of opulent, high end shops: Sophia Salon High Fashion, the Gardner Delux Modern and the Le Marquis D'Epoque (Only the first and last of these is accessible to Jack). The Sophia Salon's last business, before the collapse, was a 50% off sale. Most of the shops things are waiting to be taken away, a reminder of what Rapture could still be. Inside the Le Marquis D'Epoque liqueur and cigar shop many of the shelves on the top floor are empty, what remains is scattered about the floor. Downstairs are a couple of vending machines, boxes of cigars (most still on the shelves) and a dead Splicer with his blood around him (possibly the corpse of Winston Hoffner, the store's owner whose shrine can be seen in Welcome to Rapture). The other six places in the Lower Atrium are blocked off with their signs destroyed, save for an inaccessible strip club called The Seahorse. Upper Atrium Upstairs lies the Upper Atrium. There are many places to see here: First, and most notably, of them is the Fleet Hall. A grand place where the citizens of Rapture could enjoy the finest theatrical and musical arts, for a price. Inside it offered the citizens a chance to catch a drink of Ryan's Club Ale or a bite on a cool chocolate-creme cake before the show started. Though, since the fall, the place is in good shape with Splicers turned to stone as they clap and cheer to no performer, with Sander Cohen being the only audience. The only other accessible, and known, place in the Upper Atrium is Cohen's Collection. Once a place where the wealthy of Rapture could view and purchase Sander Cohen's art, all that remains are empty canvases and walls that have become burned to a crisp. Inside all Jack will find is some safes and a plaster-covered table with a plaster Splicer family upon it. Poseidon Plaza Poseidon Plaza remains largely intact, mainly only suffering cosmetic damage, although the same can't be said for most of the businesses here. Lower Plaza First of the many once fine establishments here is Sir Prize: Games of Chance. Sir Prize was just one of the many gambling and drinking spots in Fort Frolic but is now completely disused by the citizens of Rapture, save for a safe-house, and like everywhere else in Rapture it has sprung a considerable leak. Sinclair Spirits was, at one point, the best place to sample and drink bottles of the finest wines, liqueurs and beers in Rapture. However, it is now a wreck, the walls and pillars eroding away due to the sea water leaking in from every direction. Robertson's Tobaccoria, next to Eve's Garden, once sold the finest and most luxurious tobacco products in Rapture. Although it not in danger of being flooded or suddenly collapsing, tobacco is outdated in Rapture, replaced by the constant addiction to ADAM. Eve's Garden was the most well known and revered gentleman's club in Rapture, featuring Jasmine Jolene- Ryan's favorite girl. It was a place where the men of Rapture could unwind with a couple of drinks in the swanky bar, let loose a few bucks on the stage and find some 'company'. Still mostly intact, with only ghosts and a dead stripper to put Jack off. Upper Plaza Upstairs is the most destroyed part of the plaza, with walls coming away and the glass ceiling giving way under the pressure of the sea. Up here there are only four accessible places, two of which are hidden from the ground floor; The Rapture Records: Sonorous inc. and the Pharaoh's Fortune casino. Rapture Records is the most decimated and destroyed part of Poseidon's Plaza. Once a place where the citizen's of Rapture could go to stock up their juke box with, is now completely razed. Walls stripped bare, fires still burning above the metal ceiling, burnt furniture and bodies chucked around and water dripping through the sodden ceiling. The Pharaoh's Fortune Casino, on the other hand, still stands tall. This gambler's haven was the perfect place to get drunk (a 2 drink minimum) and put one's luck to the test, and still is. Jack can still put the many slot machines to the test and win (or lose) some cash. Map Fort Frolic/Map|Normal Map||true Fort Frolic/ADMap|Audio Diaries Fort Frolic/PaTMap|Plasmids and Tonics New Discoveries Single Use Events * There are 2 Power to the People vending machines New Weaponry * Crossbow New Plasmids and Tonics (Found) * Alarm Expert * Frozen Field * Extra Nutrition 2 * Medical Expert 2 * Electric Flesh New Enemies * Elite Bouncer * Plastered Splicer * Sander Cohen (choice only) Coded Doors * Tobaccoria code is 7774. Audio Diaries * Diane McClintock - Stood Up Again * Sander Cohen - Musical Insult * Sander Cohen - The Wild Bunny * Sullivan - Artist's Feud * Martin Finnegan - The Iceman Cometh * Bill McDonagh - Fontaine's Army * Sander Cohen - The Doubters * Cobb - Come to the Record Store * Albert Milonakis - Fancy Cigarettes * Jasmine Jolene - Pregnancy * Sullivan - Bump Culpepper? * Anna Culpepper - Ryan's Stableboy * Bill McDonagh - Guns Blazing * Hector Rodriguez - It's All Grift * Sander Cohen - Requiem for Andrew Ryan Walkthrough BioShock 2 Fort Frolic has been retooled for a multiplayer environment and is one of the maps that appears in BioShock 2. de:Fort Frolic Gallery File:Fortfrolic.gif|Welcome to Fort Frolic! Image:1184342281.jpg|An enraged Elite Bouncer in the Pharaoh's Fortune Casino. Trivia *The phonograph in Cohen's projection booth plays the Rapture Anthem, "Rise, Rapture, Rise". *In Cohen's projection booth the film reel is wound with tape that has the Irrational Games logo repeated on it. Irrational Games is the name of the main studio to develop BioShock. *The original concept for Fort Frolic was designed to have a Ferris Wheel. This was removed before BioShock was completed, but the Ferris Wheel was later included in the Challenge Rooms downloadable content for the Playstation 3.Bioshock: Breaking the Mold, forward by Ken Levine *Above the Atrium there are two schools of fish swimming in a loop. One of the schools swims so close to the roof, that two of the fish actually swim through the wall and into the Atrium. *It's interesting to note that Fort Frolic has two separate Bathysphere stations, both adjacent. *The Dionysus Park level of BioShock 2 was intended to merge with Fort Frolic and feature some of Fort Frolic in it. This was later scrapped, possibly to avoid controversy with the design between the two levels, or to avoid plot holes judging from the flooding or the fact Sofia Lamb owned the area. References de:Fort Frolic Category:Locations Category:Fort Frolic Category:Walkthroughs Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer